Know him from Somewhere
by purple.glitter24
Summary: SasuSaku and Minor pairs implied: I just met the guy that made my life happy and sad at the same time in the past…. I moved to a different place to forget about him… he is my childhood friend and my childhood sweetheart as well FULL SUM INSIDE


**Know him from Somewhere**

Summary: I just met the guy that made my life happy and sad at the same time in the past…. I moved to a different place to forget about him… he is my childhood friend and my childhood sweetheart as well. It's not my fault, he is the one that left me first… My love life is totally hopeless and the thing is, he is always where I am….

Hey people! I'm back! Sorry to all that read my other fic, I want to tell you a secret. I already finished that story but I accidentally erased the whole folder and I can't retrieve the file so I had to type it again. I'm so sorry but I had this new idea so I wanted to write a better story. This is a trial fic if I get good replies I'll continue it so please post your ideas and you are free to do some comments but please no flames.

This story is dedicated to my friends especially the Lokretas and this is based on a Taiwanese drama IT STARTED WITH A KISS and based on my own experience. I am a pure Filipina but it is shown on a Filipino channel and I bought the DVD and I am so addicted to it. I LOVE JOE CHENG though he looks good with ARIEL LIN and I want them together. Keep rockin' people!

Chapter one: Brain freeze? More like Heart freeze

Hi I'm Sakura and I am a first year student in Konoha Science High School. Yes, I am a first year student in a well known school. I am so happy that I got into the school; after all, not many people have the opportunity. You are crazy if you don't go to this school after passing the examination. It is also good that my BFF also passed the examination and guess what; we are in the same section.

We are like classmates and BFF since our kindergarten years and we have been classmates throughout the elementary years and now even in another school we are still classmates. Totally freaky huh but who is complaining? I totally am not!

I originally thought that we would get separated but I was totally wrong! Man, I am always wrong but that's fine a like the results and I would like to keep it that way.

You are probably thinking that I am a freak well, that's what most people call me before that is how I met Ino, my BFF as in Best Friend Forever. BFF, got it? Oh I think you do.

Anyways, I am totally a freak I tell ya. I mean I like normal people but I don't really like a guy I mean like like. It's always like yeah, he is cute but not that cute. You know what I am saying? Anyway, I heard that I have a genius batch mate they said that he got all remarks a hundred percent! Wow, geek alert! Anyways, even as a geek I would like to meet him. Maybe, get him to help me get the home works done at least I got some help ne?

I can always ask my BFF to help me. After all, she is intelligent too but she is always about guys, clothes, guys, make-up, guys, celebrities, guys and oh did I say GUYS!?

She totally has a thing for guys. She dated many hot guys before but never went steady when I ask her about it she tells me, IT'S NEVER ABOUT THE LOVE SUGAR. Then she says IT'S ALL ABOUT THE WOMANLY PRIDE.

Womanly pride, yeah right! I have many guys ask me on dates but I refuse them I want my first date to memorable, romantic and especially with the guy I love but I think I would be old then. I haven't found the right one and besides, I think my dad will kill me.

I was born in a happy family, but my mom died when I was a little girl and all I had of her is her picture. I love my dad very much. He raised me alone and became my, father, mother, best friend body guard and everything. My dad worked hard to raise me that is why he is a successful business man now. We like own a big and powerful company here in Japan.

Anyways, my father is also overprotective so I have no problem with bad guys trying to hit on me. I had to attend the meeting of the officers in my school and the meeting finished very late so I asked my dad to fetch me in a nearby restaurant. My father is gone off late and well I didn't bring any body guards 'coz I didn't expect my dad to be so late that night.

I decided I should just wait outside after all that was where my father will fetch me, if he didn't see me there waiting for him he will go nuts. Then, a drunken guy walked up to me and ORDERED me to go with him. I refused and I was really scared the guy then started to drag me away. It was a good thing my father got there to rescue me.

After that: NO MORE GOING HOME LATE MISSY.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

NO MORE GOING HOME LATE MISSY.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

NO MORE GOING HOME LATE MISSY.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

NO MORE GOING HOME LATE MISSY.

But, I wouldn't dare disobey my father. After all, he just wants the best for me. Anyway, when I attended the school I was really amazed! There is a complete facility and every student is entitled to the use of it. I never had problems on researches because I have a complete access at home and besides I go to Ino's house in case I needed something.

So, at least now, my life will be much easier from now on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Our first day of school was such a blast! I mean, I met a whole new set of friends like Hyuuga Hinata. She is the heiress of their clan. A well-respected clan that is. You wouldn't dare trash talk them. They are so powerful and dominative. They can instantly crush the ground you're walking on. Just kidding but they are really that powerful but Hinata is soft-spoken, kind and shy. She has lavender hair that goes down an inch below her shoulder.

Hinata has a hot and overprotective cousin named Hyuuga Neji. Like, all the girls are all over him. But me, yeah, he is cute, but not my type. Neji has long brownish hair and pearl eyes like Hinatas. I thought they were freaky but hey, I'm a girl with a freakin pink hair is I not? Oh well they say it's in the genes I think it explains why they look like Hinata's eyes. I go for hot and sweet kind of guy. But I find bad boy type hot also. I don't exactly know my type. I thought I already saw every kind of guy there is but I guess I just need to wait for the right guy don't I?

Anyways, Neji has a girl best friend named Tenten. A girl in two buns and Chinese top. They say she is a tomboy but I saw the looks she gives Neji. Maybe she doesn't want to ruin the friendship that they have. After all, it is pretty obvious that Neji is immensely annoyed with fangirls. (I have a friend that pretends to be a gay just to be closer to the girl he likes because you can't really talk to your guy friend about hot guys can't you?) But Tenten sure is a tough girl. I just hope that she will tell Neji her feelings sooner. I just know that it will hurt her greatly in the end if she doesn't. Let us just hope for the best okay? She is easy to get along with since she is so outgoing and nice. Not to mention she's got an amazing smile.

I even saw a boy version of Ino. He is a blonde and a loud-mouth. Geez, I think I am too exposed to loud-mouth blondes already after all, my BFF is a loud-mouth blonde isn't she. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Even though he is noisy, he still kind. He smiles a lot too but it is more of a foxy grin. He has spiky blonde hair and amazing bright blue eyes. His eyes are so adorable. I think Hinata likes hair but he is too dumb and stubborn to notice.

There is this one guy that says the word "Troublesome" waaay too much. Seriously. But I think his name is Nara Shikamaru a.k.a. THE lazy ass genius of Konoha. He's got the brains but lazy in everything. A tad bit too lazy. But I guess the teachers lay him off because he just can't make a single wrong answer! Damn this guy but I think he is nice he IS a quiet person after all. He has pineapple brown hair and always wear a lazy expression. Sigh that explains a lot doesn't it?

Oh I almost forgot! There is another "Naruto" in class. He is Inuzuka Kiba. I don't know why the school let him bring a pet dog named Akamaru in class but I have heard that his family is quite fond of dogs. He always argue with Naruto. They even argue about senseless things. They argue with each other because they can't stand their own attitude. They don't notice they have the same attitude.

(It is true! They have the same attitude but they don't like the others attitude much like Neji and Sasuke. They can't stand that there is someone who can glare with so much power like theirs and they both want to be the first.)

it is just too bad that the geek alert wasn't present that day. I really wanted to meet a genius but I know I am already surrounded with geniuses in this school. Mu father told me that I have to adapt to the changes because in my former school I was valedictorian but dad told me that I just have to accept the people that are smarter than me.

Oh well, I can't wait to meet all of my classmates and know them well. I know that most of us are shy so I expect changes too. I am also looking forward to see couples. And what do you know? Maybe I can get my dream guy here. There are many cute guys here. I am thinking of dating this year.. you know???

Anyway, I will just enjoy life as it is…

**Next Day…**

"BFF! Wait for me! Hey have you seen the genius yet?" Ino asked me

"Umm… NO…" oh my gawd the geek alert is here!

"Well then. There he is!" Ino said pointing to a hot guy. He has raven hair and intense onyx eyes. He is a 6-footer and I guess I just reach up to his shoulder. Hehas pale skin and from the way he wears his uniform I think he has a six pack.

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!" it just cannot be him

"Wait a minute Saku, don't you know him from somewhere?"

Oh I do alright… and this can't be good…

_**To be continued…**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
